Under the Boardwalk
by susan friedman
Summary: A modern retelling of ever after...story updated


This is a reworking of the original story. It doesn't take place in France, but in present day NY, Long Beach, Long Island to be exact, where I grew up. From time to time I'll bring up some surrounding towns and villages. As always, this is a work of fiction. I don't mean to offend anyone. I wear glasses, also.  
  
Under The Boardwalk  
  
Danielle turned on the computer. She couldn't wait to see if she got any mail. She had been corresponding with a man for the last two months. She never had the nerve to meet him, even if he had asked her several times.  
  
As she waited for the computer to warm up, she tried to imagine what he looked like, how tall he was, ..  
  
"You've Got Mail." Danielle suddenly became anxious at the sound of those words. She clicked on her "Inbox." There it was. His beautiful letter. He always used the screen name "Prince." That's probably what attracted her to him. She always went by "Princess." She didn't even know his name, but she knew almost everything else about him.  
  
He was nineteen, one year older than she was. He had just started college, nothing big, just a small community college. This was going to be his second year. He was probably the best looking guy in school, Danielle thought. Nothing like that spoiled, arrogant Henry, next door.  
  
Danielle was just about to read the letter when she heard her stepmother yell up the stairs. "Danielle, dinner."  
  
"Coming, Rhoda," she called back.  
  
She switched off the computer and hurried down the large winding staircase. It ended in the large foyer, which led to the sunken living room. Past that was the extended dining room where they ate their meals.  
  
She had almost forgotten about her stepsisters. She saw Margaret sitting at the end of the table. She had dyed her long blond hair pink and had it braided into dreadlocks. Married at 18, divorced at 19; she was living at home again, Danielle thought. Married for a whole three weeks. Must have a guy hanging around somewhere.  
  
Rhoda was so glad that Margie was back. "That boy was never right for you, Margie. You could do so much better." She was standing by the microwave oven, waiting for the timer to go off. "That boy next door, Henry. He's about your age." Rhoda had made her specialty tonight. Frozen dinners, Danielle thought as she sat down next to Jackie Lynn, the younger stepsister. Rhoda took a microwavable tray out of the oven and placed it in front of Margaret. "His parents have lots of money." Margaret looked up at her mother.  
  
"What, are you joking? Money is the only thing he has. And stop calling me Margie, Mother. I'm nineteen years old."  
  
Jackie smirked. She wore her long, dark black hair loose. She had been nearsighted all her life and wore small round rimmed glasses with plastic compressed lenses. Rhoda could never believe that she had given birth to that.  
  
"If you ask me,.." she started to say.  
  
Rhoda and Margaret shot her angry glances. If looks could kill, Danielle thought.  
  
"No one has, Jackie," she said, placing another tray in front of her this time.  
  
"Danielle," Rhoda said, "there you are." She placed the last of the chicken and rice dinners in front of her and sat down with her own Weight Watcher's frozen dinner.  
  
It wasn't long before dinner was over. Rhoda took out the Ben & Jerry's Phish Food ice cream. Margaret and Rhoda's favorite. She put one big scoop on her plate and one on Margaret's. She closed up the carton and put it back in the freezer.  
  
"Margaret gets to have everything," Jackie Lynn pouted. She stood up, pushed her chair away from the table, and ran for the front door.  
  
Danielle stood up. She looked at Margaret and Rhoda, turned and ran after Jackie.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Jackie sat on the front porch in the Benton rocker. Danielle was sitting opposite her on the railing. She looked up at the two-story brick house with the stained glass windows in the hall. This house has seen better days, she thought. It was great when Dad was alive. Before he married that bi..  
  
"Dani," Jackie's voice interrupted her thoughts. "I don't know how much longer I can put up with this."  
  
Danielle nodded. "Ever since 'Margie' came back. She's been waiting on her hand and foot."  
  
Jackie smiled. "Do you think she'll be around long?"  
  
"She was only married for three weeks. She hasn't been gone that long at all."  
  
"You think she's got some guy waiting somewhere, don't you?"  
  
Danielle smiled. She got up from the railing. "We can always hope."  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"Good evening, ladies," a male voice called.  
  
Danielle turned around. There they were. It was Henry Delacroix and his younger brother Larry.  
  
"Hi, Henry, Larry" she called, waving. They were getting out of their new Mercedes. The motor was still running and she could hear Bon Jovi coming out of those expensive Bose speakers.  
  
"Can I stop by?" Henry called. They finally shut the motor off. Henry stopped as soon as Danielle reached him, but Larry kept right on walking. He went straight over to Jackie. They began to talk.  
  
Danielle met him halfway. Henry actually wasn't so bad looking. Short dark hair, small bangs in the front. Grey-green eyes and a beautiful smile, when he did, which was hardly ever.  
  
She had known him since they were fourteen years old and they became fast friends. They would talk about everything, music, movies, and books. He had moved in with his father, Frank and his younger brother Larry. His mother, Marie, had just died of breast cancer. His father was on his way to becoming a successful lawyer. When they became wealthy, everything changed. Henry acted as if he were better than she was. He had become a snobby, arrogant, little rich boy. He hardly paid any attention to her anymore. Why couldn't he be like that wonderful boy on line?  
  
Danielle wasn't poor, not by a longshot. Her father had died when she was eight of a heart attack. He always had a bad heart and had just gone through heart surgery. Adam Richaud had just left the doctor's office after receiving a clean bill of health. He dropped dead just after he had closed the door. There wasn't even time enough to write out a will. Or so Rhoda had said. She had been a legal secretary in her father's firm. That's how they met. She went back to it after Adam's death. Most of the courthouses in Nassau County were centered in the village of Mineola where Frank and Rhoda worked in the same office building. They had never gotten together in all that time.  
  
"Dani," Henry called to her, "Danielle." She was off in a daydream somewhere.  
  
"DANIELLE."  
  
That did it.  
  
"Sorry, Henry." Danielle said, looking at him. "What were you saying?"  
  
She looked around. Henry was saying something, but she wasn't listening.  
  
"Where's Jackie?" she asked.  
  
Henry pointed. "She's over by the car with my brother. Dani, are you all right? I don't think you've heard a word that I've said."  
  
"I've got to go, Henry. I just remembered something I have to do."  
  
She ran past him, past Larry and Jackie and in through the back door of the house. She ran past Rhoda sitting in the den, watching her favorite movie, Ever After, on their new DVD player.  
  
Margaret was on the phone again, running up another bill. She had been on it for almost an hour and half.  
  
She reached her computer and turned it back on. There were two more letters now. Danielle hoped that Margaret hadn't seen any of these letters. It was bad enough she was running after Henry for his money. Oh, she told her mother she wasn't interested, but Danielle knew better than that. Henry didn't seem interested in her, though. Anyway, she wanted this boy all to herself. She wasn't sharing him with anybody. She settled herself in front of the computer and began to read.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Henry watched Jackie and Larry talking and laughing. Jackie was still outside with Larry. The seventeen-year-old, heavy, sandy-haired boy had his mother's coloring and build. Larry had a crush on Jackie since they first met. They had never gone out on a formal date, just sat and talked every once in a while, after school. She usually went next door to escape from Rhoda's nightly lectures on how Jackie could improve herself and be more like her darling Margie.  
  
Henry had known all to well. Dani had filled him in as soon as he returned two weeks ago. He had traveled to Buffalo for his first year at college. He hadn't done well and his father had pulled him out. Until he pulled his grades up, his father told him, he was going to go to a local community college.  
  
Dani had changed; that much was certain. She wasn't the same girl he left behind. He hadn't had enough nerve to ask her out, not yet. He wanted to see what was happening with this on-line romance he had discovered. He should have been helping his father as he had promised, but it was summer. He should be entitled to a few weeks off. He took one last look at the brick house next door, then ran into the house, up the stairs and turned on the computer.  
  
Sure enough, there it was. He had been e-mailing this woman for two months now. He started in his last few weeks in Buffalo and had been corresponding with her ever since. She lived in New York, also. She was a year younger than he was. The letters were all about movies, books, and music. They had a lot in common. She liked the same movies and the same music. She liked Bon Jovi as much as he did. He had asked to meet her several times, but she always declined his invitations.  
  
He sat down at the computer and answered her letter. He could hardly wait for another one back.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Danielle and Jackie had just finished putting all the dishes in the dishwasher. Rhoda had gone upstairs to bed and Margaret had gone out somewhere with what little friends she had left. She usually didn't return until after four in the morning and slept most of the day away.  
  
Danielle hadn't said anything to Jackie since they began loading the dishwasher a half-hour ago. Where did these plates and cups all come from? Danielle thought. All they had was frozen dinners. Rhoda and Margie only had ice cream.  
  
"Dani," Jackie said, "you haven't said anything for a whole half-hour. That's not like you." She shook her finger at Danielle.  
  
"I was thinking about setting up Frank and Rhoda," Danielle said. "It would get her out of the house and we could have some peace and quiet."  
  
"What will you do with 'Margie'?" Jackie asked.  
  
Danielle thought about it. "Not sure yet, Jackie. I'll have to think of someone and fast."  
  
Jackie's eyes lit up. "What about your cousin, Gabriel?"  
  
Danielle put in the last of the dishes. She had already set everything ahead of time. All she had to do was close the door.  
  
Gabriel Richaud was Danielle's older cousin by almost a year. They had been childhood friends, his parents living right across the street. His father was Adam's older brother, Philip.  
  
"I haven't seen Gabby since he moved to the Village six months ago. He is studying animation at Pratt in Brooklyn. I believe that he told me in his last e-mail that he's been working part time as a production assistant on a new animated television show." Danielle brightened. She looked at Jackie. "I'll e-mail him and find out."  
  
"That's a great idea, Dani," Jackie smiled. She was cleaning the sink and the kitchen counter. She changed the subject. "Tomorrow's your first day, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah," Danielle said, looking up. She was now cleaning inside the oven.  
  
"Shouldn't be all that bad. I'll just be helping Rhoda with some of the legal work. I'll have to learn it eventually, if I want to become a lawyer."  
  
Jackie put the rag into the sink and turned on the water. She rinsed it, wrung it out and hung it on a hook to dry.  
  
"At least you know what you want," Jackie said.  
  
Danielle smiled. "You'll figure it out soon enough. I'll be glad to help you. Come, let's go upstairs."  
  
Henry was getting it from his father.  
  
"How could you do such a thing, Henry. I told you never to take that Mercedes out for a drive without my permission. You have your own car. What could you have possibly been thinking about?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Dad. I just wanted to try it out. Besides, it's summer. Why can't I have these few months to myself to do what I want with my life."  
  
"Well," Frank said, "there is one way you'll stay out of trouble. Starting tomorrow, you're coming to work with me. Show you the ropes, so to speak."  
  
Henry's frowned. "Dad, you know how I feel about going into the family business."  
  
"How do you know you won't like it," his father replied. He suddenly had a thought. Frank smiled. "How about a compromise? Just see what it's like and if you're not interested, I won't bother you about it again. What do you say?"  
  
Henry smiled as he thought about it. What could possibly be so bad? He could learn something.  
  
"All right, Dad," Henry answered. "It's a deal."  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Danielle had been up all night playing on-line video games with the Prince. She was also waiting for e-mail from Gabriel. It was almost 3 in the morning before she got to bed. She had forgotten she was going to work with Rhoda in the morning.  
  
Someone was poking in the ribs. It hurt. She brushed whatever it was away.  
  
"DANIELLE! "  
  
She sat up. Rhoda was standing over her bed.  
  
"Are you all right, Dani?" she asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rhoda," Danielle apologized. "I just overslept, that's all. Be dressed in a minute."  
  
"You'd better be. I don't want to be late because of you." She waited for Danielle to get up. "Were you on that computer all night? You know you have a limited amount of time on that machine."  
  
Danielle rolled her eyes as she put her robe on and headed for the bathroom that connected to her room.  
  
"Rhoda, I'm taking a shower. I want be too long."  
  
She shut the door in her face.  
  
It took her twenty minutes to shower and dress. Margaret was just getting in as Danielle rushed down the stairs. Rhoda was admiring Margie's latest improvement, a bunny tattoo on her shoulder. Danielle shook her head.  
  
Rhoda was still early as they pulled into the parking lot underneath the office building. Henry and his father were right behind Rhoda and Danielle, except they pulled into the opposite end of the lot.  
  
They walked in opposite ends of the building. Rhoda and Danielle had gotten in one elevator while Henry and Frank got into the other. By the time Henry and his father got up to the third floor, Rhoda and Danielle were long gone.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Rhoda walked through the door with the names Richaud and Lepieu inscribed on a small metal plaque. She introduced Dani to all the lawyers, paralegals and secretaries. Her mother was now working for her father's partner in the company, Mr. Peter Lepieu.  
  
It turned out that the work that Rhoda wanted Danielle to do was to play "go for." It was "Run down to the deli, Dani" or "Get us some coffee, Dani." Rhoda promised Danielle she would help research one of the company's cases involving a medical malpractice suit.  
  
Henry was fascinated as he watched his father speaking to clients and working with them. It was a small law firm with only one other lawyer, two legal secretaries and a paralegal. An environmental lawsuit was the case that had pushed the office over the top. His father accepted anything that came his way; wills, pro bono work. He would even give out advice.  
  
It was right before lunchtime. Rhoda asked Danielle to bring her a Caesar chicken wrap from the deli downstairs until she convinced her mother to take a break and come with her.  
  
At the same time, Frank Delacroix was taking Henry out to lunch. They were walking down the hallway toward the elevator in one direction while Rhoda and Danielle were coming from the other.  
  
They met in the middle of the hallway.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
They decided to go the Ben's Kosher Deli for lunch in Carle Place located in the strip mall, which was right next to the office. Danielle and Rhoda both had a tuna salad platter while Henry and Frank had pastrami sandwiches.  
  
Rhoda and Frank compared their different cases. Henry just stared at Danielle as she joined in their conversation from time to time. He couldn't believe how much she knew about the law and its workings.  
  
Frank invited them back to his office after lunch. Rhoda said she was too busy, but promised to stop by later after work. She gave Danielle permission to go.  
  
Dani noticed the difference between the two offices right away. Her father's law office was huge and already prosperous. Henry's father was just starting. She remembered her father's first big case. It had also been a medical malpractice lawsuit. Since her father's death, however, the younger Lepieu started to bring more and more of these cases to the office. Rhoda trusted him and handed the management over to him. Rhoda was bringing home half the money she was making when Danielle's father was alive.  
  
While Henry was busy with his father for the moment, she searched the rooms. This was cozier. It wasn't as impersonal as her father's office and it was a lot quieter. The library was half the size as her father's. She was about to leave when she noticed that a computer was left on at one of the stations. Danielle looked around and noticed that no one else was there. She crept closer to examine what she had found. It had been left on line, on the e-mail. She sat down in the chair. The first thing she noticed was the two names on top. It was addressed to the Princess from the Prince.  
  
She was about to read the letter when she heard Henry call her name. Danielle started to get up from the chair. She didn't notice the wheels as the chair slid out from under her. It went backwards and crashed into the bookshelf against the wall, knocking most of the books down.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Henry heard the sudden crash of books right after he heard Danielle call out to him. He ran into the library and saw her on the floor surrounded by what seemed like a million law books.  
  
"Are you alright?" Henry asked as he bent down to help her up.  
  
"I suppose." Danielle took his hand. As soon as she got her footing back, they tackled the books.  
  
"What happened?" Henry asked, as he picked some of the books up from the floor.  
  
"I don't know." Danielle replied, laughing, "I guess I thought the room was bigger. I turned around and didn't realize the bookshelf was there." She smiled. "Sorry, Henry."  
  
"That's okay," he replied, picking up more of the books. She bent down to help him when a sudden wave of dizziness hit her.  
  
"Hey," Henry said, "maybe you should sit." He helped over to one of the chairs at the library table.  
  
He bent down next to the chair and watched her face. "Maybe I should borrow the car and drive you home. You don't look to well."  
  
"Thanks, Henry, I can manage." She slowly rose to her feet, but didn't make it. She collapsed on the floor.  
  
Henry helped her up. "Come on, I'm taking you home."  
  
"What about my stepmother?"  
  
"My father will be happy to drive her when I explain what happened."  
  
He helped her out of the room. Danielle took one last look at the computer and the chair and started to smile. Her plan was going to work after all.  
  
Frank had called Rhoda on the phone and explained the situation. Would it be okay if she would drive him home? Certainly, Rhoda had said.  
  
"Meet me at my office at five-thirty."  
  
"Maybe we could grab something to eat on the way home?" Frank asked.  
  
Rhoda smiled at the phone. "I'd like that, but what about Dani?"  
  
"She'll be fine." Frank said. "Meet you at the office."  
  
They hung up.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Danielle sat in the car watching Henry drive. So he's the Prince, she thought. Never would have guessed it in a million years. All right, now what? Should I confront him with it or keep quiet? She decided to keep quiet, for now anyway.  
  
Henry stopped at a red light. "You feeling better?"  
  
Danielle smiled. "Much, much better, Henry. I think as soon as I got out into the air. Do we have to go right home?"  
  
Henry smiled. "It depends on how you're feeling. You hit your head pretty hard. Maybe we should take you to a doctor."  
  
"No," Danielle said. "It wasn't my head I hit. It was more like my whole body. Come on, let's take a walk on the boardwalk."  
  
Henry smiled. "You sure you're okay?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Okay, maybe you can give me a tour."  
  
Danielle smiled and nodded her head.  
  
It took them twenty minutes to get back to Long Beach. They parked the car close to the boardwalk on the large, two way street called simply "Broadway."  
  
They walked across and up the wooden ramp leading to the boardwalk.  
  
It was a beautiful summer afternoon. People were just starting to leave the beach. Danielle was pointing out different places as they walked. Her father had explained a lot to her about Long Beach, not only the history of how the boardwalk was built, but also the different changes that had occurred over the years.  
  
"So it is true that the boardwalk was built by elephants?" Henry laughed. He looked at her.  
  
"Yes, it's true. They shipped the elephants in, around the early 1900's. They put each plank of wood down bit by bit. Later on, in the 1920's, this was the resort playground of the rich. Swanky hotels lined the entire boardwalk. Later on, they added amusements, a small park with rides and a large ferris wheel. There was a miniature golf course; a penny arcade, gambling games and a game called skee ball. You paid your nickel; threw 12 hard wooden balls up the ramp and it would land into one of four cups. Each cup had scores on it, 10 through 50, 50 being at the highest. At the end of each game, you'd collect tickets and trade them in for prizes. The higher the score, the better the prize."  
  
Henry smiled. "What about under the boardwalk? What goes on down there?"  
  
"Well," she said, "my father told me when he was kid, they used to jump off the boardwalk to avoid paying to get on the beach. Sometimes, when there was a summer thunderstorm, everyone would run under there for temporary shelter. Very often, after dark, you would bring the one person who meant everything to you."  
  
Henry smiled. He put his arms around her. "Really? Could we try that sometime?"  
  
Danielle smiled, then pushed him away. "Come on, Henry."  
  
"Don't I mean anything to you?"  
  
Danielle smiled. "You know you do, but I never thought that you.."  
  
Henry kissed her, hard. She pushed him away.  
  
"Maybe we really should get home before my stepmother gets back."  
  
Henry stared at her. "Sorry, Dani, I don't know what came over me."  
  
"No, no big deal."  
  
They began to walk back to the car. Henry suddenly stopped, deep in thought. He looked up; staring straight at Danielle.  
  
"Dani," Henry said, seriously. "Maybe we could go out sometime, at least before the summer's over."  
  
"Maybe," she said, then she thought of something.  
  
"Aren't you going to go back to Buffalo?"  
  
Henry shook his head. "No. My father pulled me out. Said he wouldn't waste his money on me if I didn't study. He really hasn't hit it big yet, Danielle. This is only his first big case. "  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Nassau Community College, for my second year anyway."  
  
"Funny," Danielle replied. "That's where I'm going. Rhoda doesn't have the money, for me, anyway."  
  
Henry smiled. "Are you, really?"  
  
Danielle nodded.  
  
They both looked at each other and laughed.  
  
Henry stopped. He suddenly remembered something. He turned serious. "We should be getting back. I forgot. There's something I have to do."  
  
He started walking away from her as if he were in a daze.  
  
Danielle just smiled and began to follow him.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Rhoda had a visit from Margaret during the afternoon. She wanted to borrow money for a tongue piercing. Rhoda was only happy to oblige.  
  
Frank met Rhoda outside her office and together they walked down to the parking lot to find her car. When they discovered that her car was missing, they decided to take his instead.  
  
Frank held the Mercedes door open for her.  
  
"Thanks, Frank." Rhoda said, getting in.  
  
They took Meadowbrook Parkway to the Loop, getting off at Long Beach Boulevard.  
  
"Wow," Rhoda exclaimed. "Look at all that traffic on the other side."  
  
"All coming home from the beach." Frank replied. "I've got an idea. Let's stop off at the boardwalk. They've opened up some new restaurants up there. Maybe we can grab a bite at one before heading home."  
  
Rhoda just looked at him. "What about the kids?"  
  
"Let's call the house and find out."  
  
Henry was already upstairs on the computer. He was a little disappointed that there hadn't been an answer from the Princess. He was about to leave another e-mail when the phone rang.  
  
It was Frank. He explained to Henry that he was going to be little late. He was taking Rhoda out for dinner and they would be late.  
  
Henry smiled to himself. He hung up the phone and left e-mail for the Princess. Then he walked down the stairs and out of the house. He decided to go visit Danielle. Larry had left him a note that he was there. Maybe the four of them could have dinner together at California Pizza Kitchen in Westbury.  
  
Danielle couldn't find Jackie anywhere. After Henry parked Rhoda's brand new VW Beetle in the driveway, he had run into his house and disappeared. Dani was going to follow him, but decided against it. She walked into her house and opened the door. Danielle was about to run up the winding staircase when she heard voices. Danielle tiptoed to the top and opened the door to the den where the computer was. She was face to face with Jackie and Larry sitting at the computer.  
  
"What are the two of you up to?" Danielle asked. She crept closer to the computer. They were on the e-mail.  
  
"We're just helping you out, Danielle," Jackie answered. "We've been leaving e-mail for Frank all day, thanks to Larry. He knew Frank's address. We've been signing Rhoda's name to it. Oh, and you got some e- mail, too, from Gabriel and someone called the Prince."  
  
They both stared at Danielle as if to get her approval. Danielle was quiet for a long time before she shook her head and began to laugh. Jackie and Larry both joined in.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
The doorbell rang. The three of them turned toward the sound. Danielle ran down to get it.  
  
"Well, " she said, smiling at the face in front of the door. "Long time, no see."  
  
"Very funny, Dani." He kept looking at her. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure, your brother's here, you know. Upstairs in the den; with my stepsister. You want to come up?"  
  
"No, I just wanted to ask you all to dinner. I got a phone call just before from Dad. He and Rhoda are going out to dinner. Been wondering how he became interested all of a sudden.  
  
"We don't have to go out, Henry. I can make us all dinner here. "  
  
"Why should you go through all that trouble?"  
  
"No trouble," Danielle smiled. "Larry, Jackie, where.."  
  
"Right here, Dani." Jackie said. They had suddenly materialized in front of Henry.  
  
Danielle made spaghetti and meat sauce. It was the best pasta dish he had in months. Everyone agreed.  
  
Inside the restaurant, Frank was listening to Rhoda talk and talk and talk. All about the law office and that horrible Lepieu. About how great Margie was, and how pitiful Jackie was. She never should have gotten saddled with Danielle, never. How could Adam have done this to her.  
  
Frank looked at his watch. She's been complaining for almost an hour, Frank thought, and shrieking to the bargain. What happened to that wonderful woman who e-mailed him several times?  
  
"Rhoda," Frank interuppted. Rhoda wasn't listening. She kept right on complaining.  
  
"RHODA"  
  
Rhoda finally stopped. She looked up at Frank.  
  
"You didn't have to yell."  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid I had to. You're just like the Energizer bunny, you keep going and going.."  
  
"That's not a very nice thing to say."  
  
"Well," Frank exclaimed, looking at his watch again, "I don't think this is going to work out after all. Maybe I should I drive you home."  
  
Rhoda looked at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
Frank looked back at her. "I thought this would be different. I thought you were.., he hesitated searching for something nice to say. He couldn't come up with anything.  
  
"Yes?" Rhoda looked at him, slightly puzzled.  
  
"You shouldn't talk about your children that way, that's all. Jackie is a wonderful girl; there's nothing wrong with her. Larry loves her; he talks about her constantly. As for Danielle, everyone loves her. She's pretty and popular..."  
  
"That's the problem, isn't it? She's going after your boy for his money, Frank. I don't think they make a great match. Now Margie."  
  
"Margie?" Frank laughed. "You mean that tramp, Margaret? The one with the pink hair, oh, I'm sorry, it's green now. At least she got rid of those dreadlocks."  
  
He looked at Rhoda and shook his head. "I don't want that spoiled little brat anywhere near my son." He pushed the chair away from the table. "I'm sorry, Rhoda, this was a big mistake."  
  
He got up, turned and left Rhoda sitting at the table.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Danielle and Henry were sitting out on the porch when Frank drove up, alone. He parked the Mercedes in the driveway and got out of the car, slamming the door. The two of them watched as he walked up the front steps, opened the front door and slammed it behind him.  
  
Dani and Henry both looked at each other.  
  
"That was a quick date," Henry said.  
  
Danielle sighed. "I kinda knew they wouldn't get along with each other." Henry stared at Danielle. "You knew about this?"  
  
"Didn't you tell me that they were going to dinner?" Danielle said innocently.  
  
"Yeah, sorry. I think I've been in another world lately."  
  
"What's the matter?" Danielle asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Henry turned. He was now looking out toward the sidewalk.  
  
"Something's up, I think I can tell."  
  
Henry turned to look at Danielle sitting there, on the porch railing. She was beautiful. He had never thought that about her, having lived next door to her all these years.  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"I've known you since I was fourteen, Henry. I mean, I haven't seen a lot of you lately."  
  
"Well," Henry replied "I've been away at school. You know that."  
  
"I don't mean that exactly," Danielle said, "I mean since you."  
  
"Since what?" Henry didn't like this line of questioning. "Since we became rich? Since my father's making the big bucks now?"  
  
"I didn't mean it that way."  
  
"Which way did you mean it?"  
  
"Don't get so defensive, Henry," Danielle said. She got up from the railing. She nodded her head toward his house. "Maybe you should check on your father."  
  
Henry was no longer paying attention. He was staring down the block.  
  
"Dani," he said, "look, at the corner, quick!"  
  
Danielle looked down towards the end of the block. Sure enough, it was Rhoda. She had walked up from the boardwalk, which was only three blocks away from the boardwalk. She looked as though she was muttering to herself.  
  
She looked up at Henry who was looking down at her, trying not to laugh.  
  
"You're right," he agreed, "I'd better go and check on my father. Sorry about before."  
  
He kissed her lightly on the forehead, turned and walked off the porch. He walked across the driveway that separated the two houses, up the stairs and through the door.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Danielle was sitting at the computer. She was talking to the Prince on Instant Messenger. She wasn't thinking too clearly tonight, not after the lecture Rhoda had given all of them, especially poor Jackie. She was treating them as if they were babies.  
  
Jackie and Larry admitted sending the e-mails to Frank and signing her name to them. They were over there now, according to the Prince. She couldn't believe the way that Henry was describing them. The weird characters from next door. Especially the oldest daughter who could get away with anything. And then, there was the mother who spoiled her rotten. She was so loud that you could hear her screaming down the block. It was so different talking to him like this now that she knew who he was. She was actually waiting for him to say something about her, where the bell rang downstairs.  
  
"Got to go now, Henry," she typed, not thinking, and left the computer on. She ran down the stairs, wondering who could be wandering about. She looked at her watch. She couldn't believe it was only eight-thirty and it was just getting dark.  
  
She opened the door and found Gabriel standing there.  
  
"Gabby," she cried, putting her arms around his neck. Gabriel kissed her on the forehead. "What brings you out here?"  
  
"I was just around the neighborhood and thought I would stop by. You did e- mail me, you know. " Gabriel closed the door and walked inside.  
  
"Yes, I did, but all I expected was another back."  
  
"It's so quiet around here. Where's your stepmother and your stepsisters?"  
  
"Next door, making Jackie apologize to Frank. Margaret's out as usual. I'm supposed to be in my room. None of us are allowed to use the computer for a while. Rhoda never said how long."  
  
Gabriel shook his head. "Maybe you and Jackie can move in with me for a while just to get away from this witch. She treats the two of you as if you were two years old."  
  
Danielle stared at him. "No, Gabby, I won't inconvenience you like that. Besides, this is still my house."  
  
Gabriel smiled. "You can't prove it, can you?"  
  
Danielle smiled. "Not yet, but I'm sure a document like that cannot stay missing forever. Something's got to turn up sooner or later."  
  
"I hope so, for your sake. Meanwhile, you know you are always welcome."  
  
"I know Gabriel and thanks. Where are you staying?"  
  
"At my father's just for tonight. I wanted to talk to you. Maybe we could take a walk, hang out on the boardwalk, like old times."  
  
"Sure, Gabby, " Danielle said. "Just let me turn off the computer. I'll be right back."  
  
Henry was listening to all the yelling going on, mostly on Rhoda's part. He was telling the Princess everything that was happening. Jackie and Larry hadn't said anything at all; at least he hadn't heard anything.  
  
It was then that everything came to an abrupt halt. There was nothing more from the Princess; in fact her last line read "Got to go now, Henry." He stared at it for a long time. How did she know that was his name? How could she know? What was going on here?  
  
Henry still hadn't turned off the computer. He got up to look out the window. He had to sort this out. His thoughts were distracted as he saw Danielle talking to someone at the front door. It was so funny those two things happening at the same time, the Instant Messenger stopping and Dani running to answer the door. Wait a minute, no it couldn't be, could it? She couldn't possibly be the Princess, could she? Who in the world is she talking to? He was going to down to find out.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Meanwhile, downstairs, Frank was sick and tired of this whole mess. Rhoda for half an hour was enough, but this? No one should have to go through this twice in one night. He finally threw Rhoda out again and slammed the door in her face.  
  
Henry ran down the stairs, past Larry and Jackie, sitting on the couch watching "Buffy, the Vampire Slayer," hand in hand. He was heading toward the front door when Frank called out to him.  
  
"HENRY."  
  
He turned to face his father.  
  
"Where are you off to?"  
  
"Just next door, Dad, please. I won't be long."  
  
Frank smiled. "I shouldn't let my rotten night spoil this for you. Alright, but not too late."  
  
"Thanks, Dad," Henry said. He gave a last look to Jackie and Larry sitting on the couch and then he left.  
  
He ran out so fast that he bumped into Gabriel and Danielle leaving. Rhoda had just stormed in the house, right past all three of them and up the stairs.  
  
"Henry," Gabriel held out his hand. "Nice to see you again!"  
  
Henry breathed a sigh of relief. "Gabby! Good to see you." He took his hand and shook it, smiling. Good Lord, he thought, moving his gaze to her, do I really feel this way about her?  
  
"Henry, I'm sort of busy now," she said.  
  
"I know, your first cousin being here and all. I have to talk to you."  
  
"No, Henry, not tonight."  
  
"No," Gabriel said, "that's alright. I'd really like to see the two of you. I want to introduce you to someone. She's back at the house. We'll go get her and then we'll hang at the boardwalk."  
  
"Great idea!" Henry and Danielle shouted in unison. They looked at each other and laughed.  
  
Suddenly, she heard Rhoda calling her name from inside.  
  
"DANIELLE."  
  
She turned at the sound of her name.  
  
"Wait," Danielle said, looking at the both of them. "I'll be back in a minute."  
  
"No," Rhoda answered, "no need." She had walked down the stairs to the front door where she was now standing.  
  
"Hello Gabriel," she said, looking at him. "How's your mother doing?"  
  
"She's got the cancer under control. Thanks for asking, Aunt Rhoda."  
  
"How long has it been now?"  
  
"Almost a year now. She's been going to different counseling groups. I keep in touch often with her. Maybe you can go over and spend some time with her? She could use some friends from time to time."  
  
Rhoda nodded, then looked at Danielle. She was still standing by the door. "Just don't stay out to late," Rhoda said. She turned and walked away.  
  
"What's that about?" Henry said.  
  
"Oh, I forgot," Gabriel said, "you've been away. My mother developed breast cancer. She was lucky. They found it quickly and removed all traces of the disease."  
  
They started walking toward Gabriel's house.  
  
Louise was the name of Gabby's girlfriend. She was beautiful. She had been talking to his mother, also named Marie, when they walked in. She had been alone since Gabriel's father died, two years ago, and now this. Hmm, she thought, maybe there are other suitors for the fair Marie.  
  
"Danielle." It was Henry standing next to her. "I really want to talk to you."  
  
Danielle looked at him. She was about to ask what it was when Gabriel walked over and patted them on the back. "Ready?" he asked.  
  
"As I'll ever be," Henry smiled. Gabriel turned to Danielle, put his arm around and led her toward the door. Henry stared after both of them.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
The boardwalk was pretty quiet for a Tuesday night, Danielle thought. Not too many people around since they started renovating the area. Not that it was a bad thing, it was good. All the welfare hotels were gone. In their place were condos and new housing developments.  
  
Henry was standing over by the railing of the boardwalk, looking out towards the beach and the Atlantic Ocean. It's not like him to stay by himself, Danielle thought. He was talking to Louise for a while, but now she was elsewhere.  
  
Gabriel had been with her most of the night, some wild story he had about his mother finding a safe deposit box key and some instructions. Marie found it while she was cleaning out her husband's drawer. She was selling some of the old bedroom furniture at a garage sale this coming weekend. The instructions were to give the key to Danielle upon his brother's death. According to the paper, Adam didn't want Rhoda to have it and Danielle had not become of age, so Philip held on to it until Danielle turned eighteen. No one could open the safe deposit box except Danielle, so no one knew what was in it exactly. That's why Gabriel had come from the city, so he could talk to her about it.  
  
Dani didn't want to think about this anymore. She walked over to Henry who was still standing by the railing.  
  
"Hi," she said. "You wanted to talk to me?"  
  
Henry looked at her. He couldn't believe how he was feeling. Just standing next to her produced feelings that he could never imagine.  
  
"I forgot what I wanted to say," he whispered.  
  
"Wasn't important, then, was it?"  
  
They kept looking at each other. They were about to kiss when Gabriel materialized out of nowhere. Louise had gone over to buy some Italian ices.  
  
"I wanted you to be the first to know that Louise and I are moving in together."  
  
Danielle frowned. "Don't you think it's too soon? I mean, you just met her a week ago."  
  
"When you find the right one, you know it." Gabriel smiled. "She wants to move in with me."  
  
"How does Aunt Marie feel about this?" Danielle asked.  
  
"I didn't speak to her about it yet." Gabriel answered.  
  
That's when Louise walked over. She had a chocolate ice for herself and a watermelon for Gabriel.  
  
Henry looked at Dani. "Seems like a good idea," he said, gesturing toward the ices. "Want one?"  
  
"Sure," Danielle answered, "I'll come with you."  
  
Henry and Danielle walked over the stand. Henry ordered the same thing, chocolate ice for her, and watermelon for himself.  
  
"Do you think Gabriel's wrong?" Henry said, taking the money out of his wallet and putting it on the counter.  
  
"Gabby does what he wants," Danielle said. Henry held out the chocolate to her and she took it. "You could never tell him what to do."  
  
"You could suggest something."  
  
Danielle shrugged. "You have to let him learn by himself, Henry. That's the only way he'll discover anything. The more that people tell him not to, the more he'll want to do it."  
  
"I agree with that." Henry said, looking at her. "What are you doing tomorrow night?" he asked.  
  
Danielle looked back at him. "Why?"  
  
"I wanted to ask you if we could go the movies, or maybe out to dinner if you want, or maybe.."  
  
"My answer is yes, Henry," she said.  
  
He nodded, still looking at her. He never realized she had those beautiful dark brown eyes. He could get lost in them.  
  
"What time?" he asked, still looking in her eyes.  
  
"Anytime after six," she whispered. "Maybe we can do dinner and a." She never finished the sentence.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Henry was up in his room, staring out the window. He never did get his answer, in fact he forgot all about it until now. Maybe because he hadn't heard from the Princess since 8:30. He'd probably bring it up again tomorrow night at dinner. One thing was for certain. For the first time, he was in love. He had no idea how she felt about him.  
  
Dani was staring out the window at Henry's house. Everything was different. She hadn't realized she was in love until just now. She wasn't sure how to handle this though. What was she going to do? How was she going to bring up the fact that she knew he was the Prince? She'd bring it up tomorrow night during dinner.  
  
Rhoda was looking out her bedroom window as well. Okay, I screwed that date up with Frank. She smiled to herself. No matter. There was still Peter. They started their affair a year before Adam died. It wasn't working out as she had planned. She was getting paid less and less. Night after night, she'd stayed late at work and for what?  
  
Well, she knew for what. It seemed, though, that he was losing interest lately. It started two months ago, just about the time Margie had come back home. She should have been with him tonight, but he made up all kinds of excuses not to be with her. This would be straightened out tomorrow as well.  
  
Gabriel was staring across the street, first at Dani's house, then at Henry's. He smiled to himself, as he thought about the two of them together at last. He'd always had a feeling about that, ever since Henry moved next door. He wished he'd felt like that about Louise. She was the one that talked him into letting her move in. Right now, she was sleeping on the sofabed in the living room, downstairs. My mother is so old fashioned, he thought.  
  
Maybe Dani was right, though. Maybe it was too soon. He was still in school and he should concentrate on his schoolwork. He could probably do both, but why push? He would talk to his mother after he and Dani came back from the bank. They had so much to do.  
  
Jackie was thinking about Larry. She knew she would end up marrying him, even though they were just seventeen. She had that feeling. Maybe they could run a bed and breakfast or a dating service? Or maybe both. She thought she had done well with Rhoda, but that plan went sour. Well, there was still Margaret left. She had been playing around with her e-mail ever since she got back two months ago. When Danielle suggested there was a man waiting for her somewhere, she just played innocent. She didn't know if she should tell her. Maybe tomorrow, not tonight.  
  
Wait, what is that? She couldn't see. She took off her glasses. Sure enough, they needed to be cleaned. She hated glasses, hated them all her life. She was thinking about contacts, but she didn't like the idea of putting those tiny lenses in her eyes. She shuddered to think about it. Suddenly, she had grown tired. She walked over to the bed and climbed in. She removed her glasses. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was fast asleep.  
  
Margaret was at the Long Beach Hotel in Island Park on Long Beach Road. It was a five to ten minute trip, straight up the road from her house. She was in the bathroom getting ready. She was glad he had convinced her to wash all that dye out from her hair. She hadn't seen her real color in months. She'd leave it out just the way he liked it.  
  
She brushed her teeth and checked herself out in the long bathroom mirror. She was perfect. That teddy he'd bought looked great on her. Margaret stared at the mirror. It's been almost two months, hasn't it? She didn't know why he suddenly became interested in her, but no matter. She was enjoying this.  
  
Margaret was admiring herself in the mirror so long she'd forgotten how much time had gone by. Then she heard the sound of his voice "Margie," he called, "where are you?" She hated that name, but she'd put up with it a little while longer, just so she could get what she wanted. She smiled to herself, flipped the light switch in the bathroom and walked out into his waiting arms.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Danielle told Rhoda that she would meet her at the office later that morning. She explained to Rhoda that Marie had asked Gabriel to do some errands, that it required two people and that she would help him. Gabby showed up with the key right after Rhoda left. They got in Danielle's car and drove to the Citibank on Park Avenue.  
  
One of the uniformed guards accompanied them to the room where the boxes were kept. There were two keys, the guard had one and Danielle had one.  
  
It was taken out and placed in front of them. Danielle looked at Gabriel. He nodded his head. Danielle smiled and, with the guard watching, stuck the key in the lock.  
  
They both peered into the open box. There, in front of their eyes, was an envelope, a piece of paper and checks. Danielle opened the piece of paper. Her eyes grew wide.  
  
"Dani," Gabriel asked. "You okay?"  
  
"It's the will, Gabriel" Danielle cried, "My father left me everything, right down to the law office. The house belongs to me to do with as I please. I think I am going to need help managing the office, but I think I know who to ask."  
  
Gabriel didn't say anything. Frank had always hinted to his mother that he wanted to merge offices. Marie was the office manager at Richaud and Lepieu.  
  
The envelope was next. It was instructions to Danielle promising never to show any of this to Rhoda. "I have to apologize for bringing her home, Dani. She is not the person that I thought she was. She thinks only of herself, not anyone else, except maybe Margaret. When we first got married, I thought that she might be a suitable mother for you. She seemed interested. I always felt you needed something more since your mother, Nicole, was killed in that car accident. It almost claimed your life, too, Dani. Thank God you were spared."  
  
Danielle could never remember the car accident. She had been a tiny baby when it happened. All she knew was what her father had told her. Nicole was the car in the middle and was stopped at a red light. She had been in the baby seat in the back when they heard a loud bang. Nicole hadn't put her seat belt on. The air bags malfunctioned and she crashed into the windshield. Somehow the baby seat stayed intact. They had both been rushed to the hospital. She went home with her father the next day, but her mother didn't come with them. Nicole had died on impact. The woman in back of them had put her foot on the gas instead of the break. Her car went into them and they went into the car in front. That had been Adam's second biggest case.  
  
The next bit was about Lepieu. "Peter Lepieu is a very strange character. I've never trusted him. Keep an eye out" the note read, "and be very careful. Keep your distance, but don't stay so far away that he'll end up hating you." She scanned the rest of the letter.  
  
She found the rest on the bottom. "Danielle, I hope you forgive me for all those hours I spent at the office. I know now that I should have been home for you. I know what I have left you here will never make up for that neglect, but I wanted you to know that I love you and I tried to do what was best."  
  
Inside the envelope, next to the letter, Danielle found $50,000 dollars in savings bonds, all in her name.  
  
Danielle put the letter down. Streams of tears ran down her face.  
  
"What is it, Dani?" Gabriel asked.  
  
Danielle looked up. She tried to prevent the tears from coming, but they wouldn't stop. She handed Gabriel the letter.  
  
He read it and looked up at her. He put the letter down on the table and brought his hand up to her cheek to wipe away the endless tears. "Stop this now," he said, smiling. She smiled at him through her tears. Gabriel put his hands behind her back and pulled her close. "I always knew that they'd find these," he whispered in her ear. "I didn't realize how much it would upset you."  
  
He held Dani tight in his arms until he was sure she'd stopped crying. Chapter 18  
  
Danielle couldn't drive so Gabriel drove her car. They had taken the will and the different documents to Frank's office at Carle Place. They took the stairs for fear of running into Rhoda. They reached their floor and were about to walk out when they saw Rhoda walk past them on her way to the elevator. She hadn't seen them, they were lucky. Rhoda did not look happy at all, in fact, she was crying. I'll deal with that later, Danielle thought.  
  
Henry was there again. He opened the door. He smiled as he saw Dani and Gabriel and motioned for them to come inside. Frank wasn't that busy and the four of them trouped into the library where Frank authenticated the will. He gave Dani advice on anything that she asked. The entire meeting lasted a little under an hour.  
  
When they were about ready to leave, Henry confirmed their date for later. Danielle smiled and said yes. He smiled and she smiled back. Again, he was surprised at how he felt. They kissed lightly on the lips and Henry felt shivers through his entire body. After Danielle and Gabriel left, he couldn't get over how happy he was. As he walked happily back to the library and the computer he was working on, he suddenly realized that he forgot to ask Danielle if she was the Princess. This time he got on the computer and addressed a last e-mail to her.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Danielle was trying to convince Gabriel to stay. He had to talk to his mother anyway and he would call her later with an answer. She kissed her cousin on the cheek. He walked across the street to his house and Danielle walked inside.  
  
She found Rhoda at the kitchen table, crying her eyes out. She told Danielle that her sister-in-law had fired her at Lepieu's orders. Lepieu had not been there all day, Marie told her. She had also noticed that Margie had not come home all night. She hadn't called and her bed hadn't been slept in.  
  
For the first time, Danielle felt a little sorry for Rhoda. She'd probably hate herself later, but she told Rhoda the restaurant that she and Henry planned to go for dinner. It was a new Middle Eastern restaurant that just opened up only two weeks ago. It was supposed to be good and the specials were really outrageous. She didn't mention to Rhoda that they would be there later.  
  
She ran upstairs quickly to the computer and turned it on. Danielle went to her e-mail first, as she always had done before. There it was as always. She opened it.  
  
"Princess," it read, "I know I have asked you this same question a thousand times before, but I am still looking forward to meeting you. Please say yes. I have the perfect place where we should meet. It's a new Middle Eastern restaurant called "Shish Kabob" in Rockville Centre. I've made the reservations. I'll be the one wearing the crazy hat you bought me for my sixteenth birthday. You know the baseball cap that says "Goofy" on it? BTW, Dani," the letter finished "I love you very much. Always have, I guess. Just never realized it until now."  
  
Danielle was a little puzzled as she read the message over and over again. He knows. How could he possibly know? Should she tell him or shouldn't she? How could he have guessed?  
  
She decided the best thing to do was be honest. She had to tell him anyway, sooner or later. She decided it should be sooner.  
  
"Yes, my Prince," she answered, "I would love to meet you. And I'll wear the baseball cap you got me for my sixteenth birthday; the one that says "Goofy." She smiled remembering. Danielle had kidded him about buying a matching hat, so he went to the Disney Store and bought the exact same hat she had given him. He had put it on her head and it had been so big that all you could see was the end of her nose. "Oh," she typed, "I love you, too, Henry."  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Gabriel talked to his mother while Louise was upstairs getting ready to go back to the city. Marie said if he wanted to live with her it was all right with her, but he should think about this before he committed himself. He promised to do so. He kissed his mother on the cheek and headed upstairs to help Louise finish packing.  
  
He decided he had to talk to her. So what better place than a restaurant or a diner. There was a new one in Rockville Centre that he wanted to try, the one he saw them building before he left for the Village. He'd ask Louise if she wanted to go.  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang. Marie got up to answer it. Frank was standing at the door.  
  
"Hello, Marie."  
  
"Why, Frank, what a pleasant surprise. Is there something wrong?"  
  
"No," he answered. "Well, Larry and Jackie sort of persuaded me to come over and visit." He changed the subject. "I had nothing up and I was wondering if we could have dinner. There's a new place called "Shish Kabob" in Rockville Centre and I wanted to ask you to go with me."  
  
"You want to ask me out? On a date? With you?"  
  
"Is that so surprising?" Frank asked. "We knew each other before you married Philip. Why can't we pick up where we left off?"  
  
Marie smiled. "Okay, Frank, it's a date." She gestured toward the couch. "Come in, while I get ready."  
  
Rhoda decided she didn't want to be alone. She had called Peter's number, but he still wasn't home. Neither was Margie.  
  
She heard laughter coming down from the upper floor. Didn't she tell them to stay off the computer? She ran up the stairs. Sure enough, she thought.  
  
"Hey," she said, interrupting whatever Jackie and Larry were doing. "How about coming out to dinner with me tonight."  
  
"You mean the three of us?" Jackie asked. "Are you feeling alright? This isn't like you?"  
  
Rhoda ignored her comments. "I'm fine," Rhoda replied, "What do you guys say? My treat."  
  
Jackie smiled. "Where?"  
  
Rhoda smiled back. "That new Middle Eastern place in Rockville Centre. We could go there."  
  
Jackie looked at Larry for an answer. He nodded his head. "Sound's good!" he said.  
  
Margaret was sitting in his car now. She was thinking how handsome a man he was. Funny, she'd never thought that before, it had always been the opposite. He hadn't been to work all day, so the two of them made love in the hotel room. Now they were on their way to some new restaurant in Rockville Centre that just opened called the "Shish Kebob." Then, he promised they would go back to the hotel, make love, then sleep, pack, and head down toward Mexico. He didn't explain why and she didn't ask.  
  
What was the difference anyway?  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Henry waited for Danielle at the door. He was wearing the "Goofy" cap and was hoping she would do the same, as she'd promised in her e-mail. He smiled and shook his head. So, he had been right. All this time, he thought, it was his next door neighbor. He couldn't believe it.  
  
"Hello, Henry," a voice whispered in his ear. He turned around. There she was, the "Goofy" cap pulled down around her face as usual. He laughed as he picked the cap up off her face.  
  
"Hello, Squirt," he said, still laughing and pulled the cap down again.  
  
"Hi ya Drip!" Danielle laughed as she pulled the cap back up. Funny how you get stuck with those horrible nicknames. She pulled his cap down. They were both laughing so hard that they didn't see the hostess coming over to seat them.  
  
"Two?" she asked.  
  
Henry turned around to face her. His cap was still down. He hurriedly picked it back up, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Yes, please, "  
  
"Follow me," she said and led them to a table to a little alcove in the back of the restaurant.  
  
She dropped the menus on the table. She watched them giggling as they sat down. She looked at them as if they had two heads and left them alone.  
  
Henry and Danielle finally calmed down. They stared at each other. Henry put his hand across the table and Danielle put her hand in his. They both smiled at each other.  
  
"Hello, Princess," he said.  
  
"Hello, my Prince Charming."  
  
He smiled at that and shook his head. "How did you know I was the Prince?"  
  
"You left the computer on at your father's office, to my e-mail address. You were in the middle of a letter, I think." She paused, then asked her question.  
  
"How did you know I was the Princess?"  
  
Henry grinned. It was the widest grin she had ever seen. "Instant Messenger," he said, "You called me Henry."  
  
Danielle turned red. "Last night, right before Gabriel came over?"  
  
Henry nodded his head. "I stared at that screen for fifteen minutes wondering how you knew my name. Got to go, Henry. That's the last line you typed. I still can't believe it."  
  
"I can't believe I actually called you Henry."  
  
"Why? That's my name. What I really couldn't believe was how jealous I was when you left me and ran down those stairs."  
  
"It was Gabby. You couldn't see that?"  
  
"He was standing at the door," Henry said. All I saw was you talking to someone and I had to find out who it was." He looked at her. "I love you, Danielle Richaud."  
  
"And I love you, Drip, I mean Henry Delacroix."  
  
"'Drip'? You called me 'Drip' again?" Henry smiled. "Listen, Squirt"  
  
"Drip."  
  
"Squirt."  
  
"Ready to order?" The waitress stood behind them.  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Frank, Marie, Gabriel and Louise came in ten minutes after Henry and Danielle. They were seated in the front of the restaurant, so Henry and Danielle wouldn't have seen them come in. The four of them was seated in such a way that they couldn't have seen anyone walking in the front door.  
  
Rhoda arrived after another ten minutes. Larry kept looking at his watch. It was 6:00 and he still had two hours left.  
  
"What's wrong, Larry?" Jackie asked  
  
"I don't want to miss the special two-hour Star Trek, Voyager tonight."  
  
"It's a repeat."  
  
"I know, Jackie, but you know I could watch those episodes over and over again."  
  
"Will you two hurry up?" Rhoda screamed at them. "It's getting crowded in there."  
  
Larry stuck his tongue out to her back and started to pull some weird faces until Jackie hit him in the ribs.  
  
There was one table left. It was in the middle of the restaurant. The three of them took it. Jackie and Larry sat with their backs to the door; Rhoda sat facing it.  
  
They all ordered and had started to eat. One half-hour later, a small line started forming at the entrance. That was just about the time when Margaret walked in with Peter Lepieu.  
  
Chapter 23  
  
At first, Rhoda hadn't seen them. She was too busy stuffing her face with pita bread and a delicious yogurt sauce. They all ordered the Wednesday night Shrimp Feast for $10.00. The Greek salad had just showed up.  
  
Rhoda gave a quick glance upward. She stared at the line. "Wow," she thought, "Look at all those people, waiting." She was glad she had gotten there early. At least she had a seat not like.  
  
Rhoda's brain was put on hold. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. A better term would be whom she was seeing. She stood up. She squinted to make sure she was seeing right. For what she saw her own daughter with..with..  
  
"Peter?" she said, questioning what she was looking at. "PETER?" and  
  
"Margie," she mumbled to herself. "My Margie."  
  
"MARGARET." She yelled. She pushed down some empty chairs to get to them.  
  
The whole place grew deathly still and too quiet for her liking.  
  
Margaret and Peter turned toward the sound.  
  
"Oh no," Jackie thought, turning her eyes upward. This wasn't going to be fun.  
  
Rhoda walked over to where the two of them were standing.  
  
Meanwhile, Henry and Danielle were wondering just what was going on out there. The whole place had become deathly quiet. Just then, the screaming started. Henry had his back to the door. They couldn't see the entrance because they were behind a wall. He looked at Danielle and got up to see what was happening.  
  
"Dani," he called, motioning her to come over. "Quick."  
  
Danielle did. "Oh my Lord, it's Rhoda."  
  
Henry nodded his head. They both smiled at each other, focused their attention on the front of restaurant, waited and watched.  
  
Chapter 24  
  
On the other side, Frank, Marie, and Gabriel were frozen to their seats. Louise hadn't the pleasure of seeing Rhoda in action, but she'd heard plenty about it. This was going to be a long night.  
  
Rhoda was furious. With herself; with her daughter and especially with Peter Lepieu. Not only had she worked late, but she had helped alter the books, slightly in his favor. She had thought he loved her. He kept promising that one day they would go to Mexico on the money that were skimming off the top, as it were. Now he was doing this?  
  
"YOU ROTTEN SON OF BITCH," she yelled at the top of her voice. "GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER."  
  
Margaret watched her mother. She was coming straight for them.  
  
"MOTHER, PLEASE," she yelled back.  
  
"YOU DON"T PLEASE ME AT ALL." Rhoda screamed. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME. I AM YOUR MOTHER." "I KNOW VERY WELL WHO YOU ARE? AND DO WHAT? Margaret yelled back. WHAT COULD I HAVE POSSIBLY EVER DONE TO YOU?"  
  
They were arguing with each other, yelling back and forth. The manager of the restaurant came over and tried to reason with them, but Rhoda kept right on yelling. During all this, no one seemed to notice that Lepieu had disappeared.  
  
Chapter 25  
  
By this time, Danielle had had enough. She walked toward the front of the restaurant and motioned for Henry to follow. Jackie and Larry saw them and followed. All four walked around Rhoda and Margaret, still in the restaurant arguing with each other, not even seeing or caring what was going on around them.  
  
Henry motioned for the waitress to come over and asked how much the bill was for Danielle, Rhoda, Jackie, Larry and himself. He pulled out his wallet, took out a charge card. Right now, it would be charged to the office, but he would pay his father back.  
  
"MOTHER, I LOVE HIM! HOW COULD YOU SAY ANYTHING BAD ABOUT HIM?"  
  
"YOU INSULANT LITTLE FOOL. HOW DARE YOU ACT THIS WAY? AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU."  
  
They were still arguing with each other. Once again, the manager came over, but Rhoda just shoved him aside this time.  
  
Henry motioned for everyone to go outside. Danielle gave a last look at Rhoda and Margaret and followed the other three.  
  
Once outside, they began to laugh. It was really hard for them to stop until Danielle saw something. It was Peter Lepieu. He had just stopped at the red light on the corner. Dani looked at Henry. He had noticed Lepieu, also.  
  
Lepieu gave no indication that he had spotted them. As soon as the light changed, Lepieu made a sharp U-turn and headed east on Sunrise Highway. It looked as if he was going down to Long Beach. What could he want there? Danielle thought. She shook her head and forgot about it.  
  
Henry turned to face Danielle. "Sorry about that," he said, looking at Danielle. He picked his hand up to her cheek.  
  
"Nothing to be sorry about."  
  
Then she turned her attention to Larry and Jackie. She looked at her watch. "You two can get a lift with either me or Henry." She thought better of it. "Maybe we could just stay here." She gestured toward the restaurant. The two of them were still arguing. The manager was talking to a big, stocky man and pointing at the two of them. Danielle smiled and looked at Henry. He was also watching the fun. He turned and looked at Dani, smiling. "This has to be better than any television show. I really tempted to see what's going to happen."  
  
Danielle laughed "We really should leave, Henry. Beside, this evening isn't over yet." She smiled. Henry smiled back.  
  
"Well," she said, to Jackie and Larry, who were also watching the fun. The manager was talking to Margaret and Rhoda, the big guy was hanging around in the back. "You don't want to miss the two hour "Star Trek, Voyager" episode, now would you?"  
  
The big guy was talking to them now; he was getting ready to throw them out.  
  
"Want to watch with us?" Jackie asked.  
  
"It's a repeat," Henry said. "Come on, we'll take you home."  
  
Chapter 26  
  
Rhoda pushed the big guy out of her way. He was furious. He was about to throw them out when Frank finally got up. He walked over to the big guy and helped him up. He told him that he knew Rhoda and Margaret and he'd escort them out, thanks. He walked over to Rhoda to try to calm her down. That was a big mistake. She started yelling at him.  
  
"Rhoda," Frank said, low at first. "RHODA!'  
  
She stopped and looked around. Frank was standing there watching them. Rhoda looked as if she were in a daze. Her eyes flashed angrily at Margaret's. "Come on," Frank said, "let's all go home, shall we?"  
  
Rhoda nodded her head. She looked around and so did Margaret. There was no Peter Lepieu. What's more, Jackie and Larry were gone as well.  
  
"They've probably gone back, Rhoda," Frank said. "Come on, we'll follow the two of you home."  
  
Chapter 27  
  
Peter Lepieu was headed back to the Long Beach Hotel. He had forgotten something. Too bad about Margie, he smiled, thinking. Girl must've had a crush on me, sending me those e-mails. He was beginning to like her, but she only served one purpose. Now he was moving on to bigger and better things.  
  
He parked the car in the lot and ran up to his floor. Before he got to his room, however, he knocked on the door next to his. The door opened. A beautiful brunette smiled at him.  
  
"Ready?" she asked.  
  
"As I'll ever be." Peter said. She smiled and opened her door all the way. Lepieu slipped inside and closed the door.  
  
Danielle drove Jackie and Larry home. Henry was waiting for them in the driveway. Larry and Jackie got out of Dani's car and headed straight for the door of the Richaud house. The two of them watched them go.  
  
"Want to go inside?" Henry asked, looking at Danielle.  
  
Danielle looked at him and smiled. "I have other plans for us, Drip. Come with me."  
  
Henry was getting tired of this nickname thing. "Look, Squirt," he teased and pulled her "Goofy" cap down over her head. Danielle pulled his down and they both laughed. Henry brought his face closer to her and they kissed, but Danielle pushed him away.  
  
"Not here," she said and she took his hand. She led the way.  
  
Chapter 28  
  
Frank dropped Gabriel and Louise off at the Long Island Railroad station in Long Beach on Park Avenue. Gabriel had to get back to the city, he told them. Frank dropped Marie off and pulled the car into the driveway, right in back of Henry's.  
  
Rhoda was waiting for him in the driveway. Margaret had already gone upstairs.  
  
"Thank you, Frank," Rhoda said, smiling. "You are a good person to know. Want to come in?"  
  
Frank shook his head. "Not tonight, Rhoda, but thanks. Maybe I'll take you up on that sometime. "Jackie and Larry here?"  
  
"Inside," Rhoda smiled, "watching 'Star Trek, Voyager,' as usual."  
  
"Great," Frank said, smiling. "I had a funny feeling. Send him home sometime before 11:00 okay? Goodnight, Rhoda."  
  
Frank turned and walked into the house. He closed the door just as Rhoda called out to him "Good night, Frank."  
  
Henry and Danielle walked arm in arm to the boardwalk. They reached the ramp, but Danielle had other ideas. She took his hand and led him under the boardwalk and onto the beach. They had to be careful, she told him. The police patrolled the beaches more often than they used to. They took off their shoes when they got to the water.  
  
They walked on the beach for an hour and a half with the ocean lapping at their feet. They talked about everything from childhood remembrances to school. It was starting to get dark and they watched as the sun lowered in the sky. The reflection on the ocean was beautiful.  
  
"I'll bet you can't catch me, Drip." Danielle smiled. She ran away from the water toward the boardwalk. Henry smiled and ran after her. As soon as she reached the boardwalk, she fell, dropping her shoes. She crawled underneath and waited for him.  
  
She didn't have too long to wait. Henry was right in back of her. He dropped his shoes next to hers and crawled in after her. When he finally reached her, she was laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked her.  
  
"Look," she said, "just look where we are."  
  
"Under the boardwalk," he whispered, looking at her. "Isn't this where you take someone special?"  
  
"I can't think of anyone more special than you, Henry," she said, "I love you."  
  
Henry smiled and nodded his head. He couldn't stop staring at her. "I quite agree. I love you, Dani."  
  
For the first time that night, they were actually alone. There was no one to bother them, not even the beach patrol. He brought his head down close to hers and kissed her. They forgot everything else.  
  
Chapter 29  
  
It was early afternoon and Rhoda was staring out the window. She had nowhere in particular to go today and she was bored. She didn't know if she should start looking for a new job or not. There was someone who would find out what she had done, or helped do, rather. She was starting to drift off when the doorbell jolted her awake.  
  
She walked to the door and opened it. The man standing at the door was one of the lawyers from Frank Delacroix's office  
  
"Maurice Renard," Rhoda said, smiling. "How nice to see you. How may I help you? "  
  
"Rhoda," Maurice smiled and took her hand. "What a nice surprise."  
  
"Surprise?" Rhoda asked.  
  
Maurice stopped smiling. "You mean, you do not know?"  
  
"Know?" Rhoda asked. "What am I supposed to know?"  
  
Maurice looked at her. "May I come in?"  
  
Rhoda was getting a little nervous. "Oh, I'm sorry. " She gestured toward the dining room table. "Please sit down. Would you like some coffee, tea? Some cookies, perhaps?"  
  
Maurice shook his head. "No, thanks," he replied, pulling out the chair from the dining room table. He sat down. Rhoda took the seat opposite him. "Frank Delacroix should have been here by now." He looked around. "Is the rest of your family here?"  
  
Rhoda stared. "What is this all about?"  
  
Maurice was about to answer when a knock came at the door. Rhoda got up from the chair to answer it. Marie Richaud and Frank Delacroix were standing at the door. In back of them were Henry and Danielle, holding hands. Funny, Rhoda thought, not like Danielle to be out all night.  
  
"What's going on?" Rhoda asked, looking around.  
  
"You mean, no one's told you?" Marie asked.  
  
"We need to have the rest of your family down here." Frank said. "Sorry, this is such short notice, but we only found out yesterday."  
  
"Found? Found what?" Rhoda looked around.  
  
"The will, Rhoda, " Marie said. "We found Adam's will."  
  
Rhoda stood there, frozen. She was shocked. "But I thought it was lost."  
  
"It was," Marie said "but we found.."  
  
Frank put a hand on Marie's shoulder. Then he turned to Rhoda. "We need Margaret and Jackie down here. "  
  
"We're here, Mother." Rhoda looked up. Jackie and Margaret were standing in the middle of the steps. They had come down to see what was going on.  
  
"Sit down, everybody," Maurice said. He was still sitting at the table, although this time he had his briefcase open.  
  
Rhoda sat down on one side with her two daughters next to her. She looked at Danielle and Henry who were sitting by themselves at the end of the dining room table. What is he doing here?" she thought.  
  
"Rhoda Richaud," Maurice interrupted her thoughts. She turned to face him. "I have here a copy of your husband's will. Please read it over," he said, handing out copies to Rhoda, Margaret and Jackie. "It has been requested by your husband that this was to be kept a secret until Danielle became of age. I believe she turned eighteen two months ago?"  
  
"Yes," Rhoda answered, "it's true."  
  
"Your husband has left a few things for you, although the balance of the holdings belong to Danielle and her new husband, Henry Delacroix."  
  
Husband? Rhoda couldn't believe her ears. They were too young. They were still in school. Where would they live? How were they going to support themselves?  
  
"Adam Richaud left you his 1990 Mercedes to do whatever you wanted with it, but I understand you have sold it for a brand new BMW."  
  
Rhoda stared at him. What was it his business?  
  
"What about the law office and the house? What about my job?"  
  
Maurice ignored her. He turned his attention to the two sisters. "Margaret and Jackie Lynn Marchand, your stepfather left you each $500 in savings bonds to do as you like."  
  
Jackie smiled. "Thank you, Maurice," she said.  
  
Margaret couldn't believe it. First last night, now this?  
  
"That's it?" she said, looking at Maurice.  
  
Maurice smiled. "I'd be satisfied with that."  
  
Margaret frowned.  
  
Rhoda asked the obvious question next.  
  
"And what about Danielle? What did she get?"  
  
"Besides me?" Henry said. They both looked at each other and laughed. Margaret and Rhoda were not enjoying this one bit.  
  
"Danielle Richaud Delacroix, as you know, your father left you the house, the law office and $100,000 in savings bonds."  
  
Danielle's eyes widened. "I found only $50,000 in the envelope."  
  
Maurice smiled. "Marie found another envelope this morning. It was buried in the safe with more instructions."  
  
He handed Danielle the other envelope.  
  
Rhoda and Margaret were fuming. Rhoda turned to Danielle. "And what about my job?" she asked.  
  
Danielle smiled sweetly at her. "You'll have to talk to Frank and Marie about that," she answered, "it's their law firm now." She looked at the two of them. Frank picked his left hand up. He held up Marie's as well. They both had wedding rings on them. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Married, as of this morning. Last minute decision." He motioned toward Henry and Danielle. "It was a double wedding."  
  
Rhoda stared at the four of them.  
  
"And where am I to live?"  
  
"Well," Maurice answered. "You'll have to discuss that with Danielle. It's her house now."  
  
She looked over at Danielle, but she was busy at the moment.  
  
Margaret was disgusted. She stood up from her chair and ran screaming from the room.  
  
Rhoda felt like doing the same thing.  
  
"Well," Maurice said, "that business concluded, now we should concentrate on the merger of these two law offices."  
  
"We have one problem with the books," Marie said and looked straight at Rhoda. "The bookkeeping does not add up." She handed Maurice computer printouts of the records.  
  
"Why are you looking at me, Marie?" Rhoda asked. "You're the one who handles the books."  
  
"You and Lepieu were having an affair. Everyone knew, Rhoda, including Adam. You were lucky to get the Mercedes. Besides, Lepieu left us a pretty detailed letter. He's gone, you know. Left with one of the new legal secretaries. Gabrielle, I believe her name was? Walked off with $500,000."  
  
Rhoda stared at her. She knew; she knew everything. Lepieu, that lousy rat.  
  
"So what's going to happen to me?"  
  
Marie smiled at her. "You can do as you like, Rhoda. We no longer have any use for you."  
  
Lepieu and Gabrielle were headed down south. They were listening to some oldies station. Right now, they had just left the hotel in Pennsylvania and were headed to Ohio. From there to Kentucky, Tennessee, Arkansas, Texas and across the border into Mexico. It couldn't get any better than this, he thought, she was driving. In fact, she insisted. On the radio, an old Monkees song, very appropriately titled "What Am I Doin' Hangin' Round?' was starting. "Just a loud mouth Yankee, I went down to Mexico.." Peter sat back and relaxed. He was enjoying this. Epilogue  
  
Rhoda Richaud ended up getting a basement apartment in a house in Merrick, which is approximately 20 minutes away from Long Beach. She got a job working in the Merrick Townhouse Diner, right around the corner from where she lived. She was having an on/off relationship with the married owner.  
  
Margaret Marchand ran with the money Adam had left her and Jackie, which together totaled $1,000. She ended up in California, working as a guide at Universal Studios. She eventually became a porn star and a singer.  
  
Jackie Lynn Marchand and Larry Delacroix did end up getting married after all, only they waited until they finished school. After graduation, Danielle and Henry set her and Larry up in the house and they opened the first bed and breakfast in the city of Long Beach. It became very successful.  
  
Frank and Marie sold the house next to the Richaud's and moved into Marie's house where they lived out the remainder of their lives. They bought a house in the Poconos in Pennsylvania and built a summer house in Martha's Vineyard, but the house in Long Beach remained their favorite. The law firm prospered under their care and they moved out of the office building in Carle Place. They opened up their own law firm in Long Beach that took up an entire block.  
  
Gabriel broke it off with Louise when they got back to the city. He asked her to wait until he finished school. She told him she didn't want to. They began to argue with each other until Louise turned and walked out.  
  
Gabriel completed his studies and became a successful animator with his own cartoon show. He married one of the production assistants and had twins, a boy and a girl.  
  
Peter Lepieu and Gabrielle left Kentucky and made their way past Tennessee and into Arkansas. They were traveling on Interstate 30 halfway between Little Rock and Texarcana when Gabrielle said she was thirsty. She stopped at a little rest stop. He asked if she wanted to go in, but she said she'd wait in the car. Peter nodded his head, kissed her, and said he'd see her in a few minutes. She nodded and he got out of the car.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, he walked out of the general store carrying snacks and drinks for the both of them. The only problem was Gabrielle had disappeared. She had taken not only his car, but the entire $500,000 as well. Peter stood outside the store, alone and in the middle of nowhere. He had no money and no cell phone; they were all in the car. He sat down at the side of the road with the snacks and decided to partake of the food. He'd figure out where he was later.  
  
Problem was, Lepieu never did figure it out. He ended up washing dishing at the truck stop next door. He never saw Gabrielle or the $500,000 again.  
  
Danielle and Henry, despite getting married so early, lived a full and happy life. Danielle invested the money she'd gotten from her father and it started to grow. They finished college, moved on to law school and eventually opened up their own law firm in Rockville Centre. They had five children and twelve grandchildren and remained devoted to each other right up to the end. And, as in all fairy tales, they lived happily ever after. 


End file.
